


Лондон-Эдинбург

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Don't copy to another site, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Драко Малфой летит со своим трехлетним сыном Скорпиусом в Эдинбург на очень важную встречу.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	Лондон-Эдинбург

Драко взвыл и еще раз посмотрел на своего сына. Тот беспокойно крутился и норовил выскользнуть из слишком большого для трехлетки кресла. Конечно, ведь это чертов бизнес-класс. И сейчас Драко Малфой летит на деловую встречу. Недавний вдовец Драко Малфой со своим очаровательным малышом Скорпиусом.  
Но все свое очарование Скорп растерял в первые пять минут полета, затем первый шок прошел. И Скорпиус очень намеревался исследовать все вокруг. Сначала он расспрашивал обо всем на свете: ремне безопасности, столиках, кресле и что такое пил дядечка через проход. Упомянутый толстопузый мужик неодобрительно посмотрел на Драко с ребенком, сделал глоток виски и неодобрительно покачал головой. Когда-то и Драко был таким, надменным и раздражительным, но никто не смел осуждать его собственного ребенка. Драко уже приготовился сказать пару откровенно не ласковых слов соседу, как сын все же выскочил из кресла и побежал по проходу в сторону эконома прямо за шторой. От всей души матерясь про себя, Драко рванул за ним.  
К его счастью, Скорпиус не ушибся, а вполне себе благополучно вертелся теперь в объятиях парня. Симпатичного такого парня в дурацких круглых очках и с растрепанной прической. Эти черные лохмы почему-то первые бросились в глаза. Потом Драко оценивающе оглядел слаженную фигуру парня и обстановку. Вроде бы все хорошо. Скорп довольно улыбался, а парень вполне миролюбиво терпел его тычки локтем.  
Но все же прямо сейчас его сына держал в руках посторонний, так что Драко одернул пиджак и степенно прошел к ним.  
— Спасибо, дальше я сам.  
Он уже хотел отвести Скорпиуса обратно на место, как мальчик заупрямился и вцепился в парня сильнее.  
— Нет, — отрезал он и нахмурился. На какое-то время Драко даже залюбовался, сын рос его точной копией. Лишь иногда ластился, как могла только Астория, так нежно и ненавязчиво.  
К ним подскочила стюардесса, попросив вернуться на место и пристегнуть ремни, пока они не набрали нужную высоту.  
— Эй, малыш, все в порядке, — парень все же умудрился со Скорпиусом сесть в свое кресло у прохода и потрепал Скорпа по волосам. Драко аж скрипнул зубами, он что, зря укладывал утром волосы сына полчаса? Да, он уже невзлюбил незнакомца. Тот действовал весь разрушающе на его семью. Сначала волосы, потом что? Научит Скорпиуса скатывать мокрые бумажки и кидаться ими в людей?  
Тем временем стюардеса все еще с вежливо-грозным видом маячила рядом, а Скорпиус не хотел отпускать парня, и что он такое в нем нашел? Обычный, ничем не примечательный парень в потрепанных джинсах и майке с ужасным принтом. Может, чуть соблазнительный парень, но это уже точно касалось только старшего Малфоя.  
— Мэм, — Драко перегнулся через парня к его соседке. Сердитого вида тетка обернулась к нему так неспешно, что Драко на секунду усомнился в собственном обаянии. А ведь ему с детства твердили, что он может очаровать любого. — Вы не против поменяться местами? Мы сидим в бизнес-классе, уверен, что там вам будет комфортнее, чем...  
Драко не успел закончить мысль, как тетка кивнула и быстро ретировалась в нужном направлении. Услужливая стюардесса все поняла и проводила ее к месту. Драко вернулся в бизнес-класс лишь за тем, чтобы захватить свой портфель.  
И лишь когда он пошел к сыну, то осознал, что ему предстоит сидеть посередине. Прямо между парнем и девушкой явно неформатной наружности. Ее волосы были перекрашены в розовый цвет, в носу — пирсинг, и все это время она сидела в наушниках, пялясь в смартфон и не обращая никакого внимания на происходящее. И на том спасибо.  
Драко никогда не жаловался на фигуру, но он еле втиснулся в его новое кресло. Ужасно, как люди летают в этих экономах? Но парень со Скорпом на коленях вроде бы прекрасно расположились. Кстати, пора бы узнать его имя.  
— Папочка, — прощебетал Скорпиус, — а Гарри научит меня фокусу с оторванным пальцем, представляешь?  
Драко в шоке перевел взгляд на того, кого сын назвал Гарри, и буквально утонул в этих ярко-зеленых глазах, которые довольно смущенно смотрели из-за очков.  
— Извини, он спросил, что это, я ответил. Не стоило было?  
— Да нет, это вопросы к няне Скорпиуса, откуда он знает про подобные фокусы. Я Драко, Драко Малфой.  
Гарри чуть фыркнул и ответил на рукопожатие. Люди всегда так реагировали на его имя, Драко привык. Но то, что этот Гарри практически посмеялся над ним, почему-то задело за живое.  
— А я Гарри, Гарри Поттер. Лечу в Эдинбург.  
— Да, я понял. Самолет не делает остановок по пути, — протянул Драко и это еще сильнее рассмешило Гарри. Он улыбнулся, и Драко подумал уже было на турбулентность. Ну не может же сердце так часто прыгать туда-сюда, верно?  
— Папочка летит на важное совещание, — старательно выговорил Скорп и довольно посмотрел на отца. Драко кивнул ему, и сын заулыбался, получив похвалу.  
— Ой, я тоже по делам, — Гарри не уточнил каким, но разве Драко было до этого дело, да?  
Когда разрешили вставать со своих мест, Гарри немного походил со Скорпиусом по проходу. Они вернулись, и Драко разложил сыну захваченные с собой раскраски. На самом деле, он должен был вспомнить о них сразу же, няня его предупреждала. Лучше бы она не брала эту неделю отпуска, а не давала Драко указания, как воспитывать собственного сына. Гарри со Скорпиусом немного поигрались со столиком, увлеченно раскрасили машинки из книжки.  
Драко все это время просматривал на ноутбуке документы, но краем глаза следил за сыном. Точнее, он пытался уговорить себя, что следит лишь за ним. Но Гарри притягивал взгляд, особенно каждый раз, когда, стоя в проходе, наклонялся к Скорпу, и его джинсы обтягивали аппетитную задницу. В этот момент Драко мог лишь, затаив дыхание, представлять, как запирается с Гарри в туалетной кабинке, быстро сдергивает джинсы вниз сразу с бельем и в отчаянной спешке берет в рот его член. Наверняка у такого потрясающего парня он что надо. Да, Драко бы позаботился о члене Гарри, отсосал бы качественно, поласкав и головку, и яички. Он взял бы так глубоко, как смог бы. А потом они попали бы в турбулентность и, Господи помилуй, эти скачки. Драко бы сам насадился на член Гарри, хотя он так давно не был снизу, слишком давно.  
Мысли о лихорадочном сексе с Гарри прервало понимание того, что они оставили бы малыша Скорпиуса одного среди всех этих неблагонадежных пассажиров. Драко быстро взглянул для проверки на соседку с розовыми волосами, но та продолжала их игнорировать. Тогда он вновь прислушался к разговору Гарри и сына. Оказывается, первый так много знал о гоночных моделях машин, что это наталкивало на некие подозрения.  
— Увлекаешься гонками?  
Гарри смущенно отвел взгляд и поправил очки.  
— Вообще, да. У моего отца фирма по производству болидов, я мечтал стать гонщиком. Вуд говорит, что у меня прирожденным талант.  
— Но не стал? — уточняюще переспросил Драко.  
Гарри постучал пальцами по оправе очков и вновь занялся игрой с малышом.  
Принесли еду. Драко не был голоден, и Скорпиус с Гарри с удовольствием умяли и его порцию тоже. Тем более Драко все же полагался бизнес-ланч, куда качественнее и вкуснее той бурды, что мешал Гарри в своем контейнере.  
Еще тот постоянно болтал, чем невероятно веселил Скорпиуса и раздражал Драко. Ноутбук уже был убран обратно в портфель, просто за ненадобностью. Все равно нужные ему файлы Драко прочел.  
Оказалось, что Гарри летел как раз к загадочному Вуду, который вертелся вместе с ним в мире гонок. А еще, по словам Гарри, красовался на обложках всех спортивных изданий и имел толпу фанатов. Драко поймал себя на мысли, что его взволновало то, как восхищенно Гарри говорил о своем знакомом.  
За их короткий брак с Асторией он ни разу ее не ревновал. Конечно, это была не любовь, но они были дороги друг другу. Драко искренне горевал после ее смерти, он потерял, если не любимую жену, то лучшего друга. С Асторией было легко и просто, она понимала его с полуслова. Зато у него оставался Скорпиус. Драко так и хотел прожить — вдвоем против целого мира. До того момента, как этот Гарри поймал его сына на высоте десяти тысяч метров над землей.  
Полет до Эдинбурга из Лондона продлился предсказуемо недолго. Неловко они принялись собираться на выход.  
— Папочка, Гарри же придет к нам в гости? — Скорпиус умоляюще посмотрел на Драко. За какой-то час он так быстро привязался к почти незнакомому парню, что Драко сделал себе мысленную пометку учесть это при воспитании сына.  
— Нет, Скорпиус, у Гарри свои взрослые дела, и мы не можем ему мешать, — Драко обратил все свое внимание лишь на сына, боясь встретиться взглядом с Гарри. Ему не хотелось бы, чтобы по его лицу читалось прямо противоположное желание. Драко жаждал увидеть Гарри еще раз.  
— На самом деле, я остановился у Вуда, — Драко дернулся, но затем Гарри продолжил. — Только боюсь, что время от времени буду мешать им с мужем.  
Гарри так выразительно посмотрел на Драко, что если это был не флирт, то убейте его прямо на месте. Тот всем своим видом давал понять, что тоже не против заняться чем-нибудь с Драко.  
— Хорошо, и как мы договоримся?  
Гарри тут же протянул Драко салфетку с наспех нарисованным фломастером номером. Он подготовился! Этот факт весьма воодушевлял.  
— Позвони мне, — Гарри подмигнул Драко и наклонился попрощаться со Скорпиусом. — Я знаю одно спокойное кафе, "Элифант Хаус". (1)  
Когда Драко смотрел в спину уходящему Гарри, он был стопроцентно уверен, в этом кафе начнется новая история в его жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Согласно интервью Дж. К. Роулинг именно в этом кафе она написала первую книгу из серии про Гарри Поттера.
> 
> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
